Finding Omi
.png|300px |enemy= Chase Young | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 3 | story number = 1 |epcount= 40 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Steven Sustarsic | director = Stephen Sandoval |editor= Tim Iverson |producer = Christy Hui |broadcast date = September 17, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 301 |prev= Saving Omi |next= Bird of Paradise (episode) |video= 40 - }}"Finding Omi" is the fortieth episode of Xiaolin Showdown, and the first episode of the third season. It was written by Stephen Sustarsic and directed by Stephen Sandoval. It was first broadcast in the United States on Kids WB on September 17, 2005. __TOC__ Overview With Omi still on Chase's side, the others try to figure out how to rescue him without surrendering. Dojo senses a strange presence at the temple. The translucent character that emerges out of the Ying-Yang world is the Chi Creature. They trap the monster in the Sphere of Yun. When Chase, Wuya, and Omi arrive at the temple, Chase releases the Creature with the Serpent's Tail. He tells it to go after Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. It drains the chi out of them, leaving Jack and Dojo to get them back. Jack Spicer uses the Ying Yo-Yo, and lures the Creature back into the Ying-Yang World. He also picked up the monks' chi and gets his evil chi back. Dojo takes the chi and the Ying Yo-Yo and traps Jack Spicer in the Sphere of Yun. After recovering the monks, they challenge Chase to a Xiaolin Showdown. It is a soccer game with no Shen Gong Wu involved. They win the game to gain Omi's freedom. Synopsis With Omi still on Chase Young's side, the others try to figure out how to rescue him without giving up. Chase has the dots that were on Omi's forehead onto his. Master Fung is in a full body cast having been injured after Dojo accidentally pushed him down a hill. Due to the change in Jack Spicer, his act of kindness is more annoying than he ever was being evil. He does all the things Dojo Kanojo Cho would do for Master Fung, including bringing his morning tea. A small struggle for the kettle ensures between the two, resulting in the tea spilling over Master Fung, causing him pain. Kimiko Tohomiko provides Fung with her laptop and a chopstick so that he can communicate with them. He instructs the monks to challenge Chase for Omi's freedom but warns them that if they lose, then they too will lose their freedom. Jack, on the other hand, is completely optimistic that they can win; his expression is so creepy that everyone takes a step away from him. At the same time, Dojo senses a strange presence at the Xiaolin Temple. The translucent character that emerged out of the Ying-Yang world was the Chi Creature. It floors the monks, until Jack traps the monster into the Sphere of Yun. Raimundo decides to take action to save Omi. While the monks leave the temple, Master Fung is left to guard the Chi Creature with the Silk Spitter, the Reversing Mirror and the Glove of Jisaku. However, Chase, Wuya, and Omi arrives at the temple, and Chase releases the Creature with the Serpent's Tail. The Chi Creature then sucks Master Fung's chi and following that, advances on Chase and Wuya, hoping to get both their chi. It turns invisible but Chase finds it and tells it to go after Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay instead. After Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay get their chi sucked out, leaving them mindlessly babbling, Jack and Dojo have to restore them. Jack Spicer uses the Ying Yo-Yo (since the Yang Yo-Yo is missing), and lures the Creature back into the Ying-Yang World. Jack uses the Ring of the Nine Dragons to divide himself into two; one will distract the Chi Creature, and the other will retrieve Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Master Fung's chi. While leaving the Ying-Yang world, he leaves his good side behind, resulting in his evil side coming back. Dojo takes the chi and the Ying Yo-Yo and traps Jack Spicer into the Sphere of Yun. After Dojo recovers the monks, who were taken to Chase Young's lair and put to remedial work, they challenge Chase to a Xiaolin Showdown with the battle being a soccer game and when Chase asks them what they'll be waging against Omi's freedom, Raimundo tells them that they'll be offering up their eternal loyalty to Chase should they lose. Omi's in disbelief, stating that he cannot allow his friends to do that for him. Chase agrees on the condition that they use no Shen Gong Wu allowed, stating that the monks can only rely on their martial arts skills. Raimundo then tells Chase that the game is Xiaolin soccer and the two teams are the monks versus Chase and his jungle cats with Omi playing for the monks instead. Upon hearing that, Omi happily and joyfully rejoins his friends while three of Chase's cats revert to their humans forms for the game while Chase himself changes into his lizard form. Seconds later, the game begins with Dojo acting as a soccer ball. In the beginning, things look bleak for the monk as in an overwhelming show of force and power, Chase and his group score three goals with Wuya and the remaining jungle cats cheering them on. At half-time, the monks regroup with Omi telling his friends that they need to use much more better moves to win. Spurred on by his words, the group score their three goals, staging a comeback while also proving that they're far from finished. After the third goal has been scored, Lizard Chase remarks to Omi that it appears he has taught him well but Omi Cat counters with, "No! It appears you have taught me too well!". As Chase heads off to score the last goal, the monks regroup, performing the Dragon X Kumei Formation which thanks to Omi now playing for them finally works. With the team racing across the field, they dodge all of Chase's team's efforts to stop them and after stopping Chase, finally send both him and Dojo into the opposite net with the final score reading Xiaolin Monks: 4 and Heylin: 3 which means that the monks have won. As a result of that, the world is returned with normal with Omi reclaiming his dots and also his good side. With the match over, the monks celebrate their victory. Chase tells Omi "The evil inside you is stronger than you think." When Chase reveals that when Omi saw the secret to destroying evil, Chase used the Reversing Mirror to make Omi see the secret to destroying good, not evil. This makes Kimiko and the other boys realize that if Omi had listened to them and broken his word to Chase, it would've been all of good that was destroyed and not evil. Realizing what Chase did, Omi tells him, "The good inside you is stronger than you think." Back at the temple, Master Fung tells the monks who will go on to the next level: the four of them much to everyone's surprise. Since only one would go on, but not until they all worked as one. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Eight Way Showdown |contest= Xiaolin Soccer |prize= Omi's Freedom |competitors= Xiaolin Monks, Chase and Jungle Cats |wagers= Monks' eternal loyalty, Omi's freedom |outcome= The Xiaolin Monks win |video= Eight-Way_Xiaolin_Showdown_-_Xiaolin_Soccer }} Xiaolin Soccer Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko challenge Chase Young and his jungle-cats to a Xiaolin Showdown for Omi's freedom. The game is Xiaolin Soccer, and Omi plays with the monks as a cat, while Chase Young fights with his jungle-cats, who transform into warriors. When the showdown starts, a large soccer arena appears where Chase's lair used to be. Dojo finds out that he is the ball for the showdown. The showdown begins, and the monks start with the ball. Chase's team is able to take it away from them and score for the first goal. The monks try again, but narrowly escape fire from the goalposts. Chase knocks Dojo into the goal for a second point. Chase and his team are able to easily score a third goal as well. The monks desperately try to think of a new strategy, and Omi tells them to use different moves that Chase doesn't know. Omi has the ball and outsmarts Chase with a new move, and score a goal. Kimiko and Raimundo both use their elemental moves, each scoring a goal and tying up the game. For the final goal, the monks use Dragon X Kumei Formation, knocking over all the players on Chase's team and sending Dojo flying into the net, winning the showdown for the monks, and restoring Omi to a human again. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown